Todo Cambió SongFic
by Malinalli Coy
Summary: ¿Qué sintió Anthony al concer a Candy? Este songfic fue tembián idea de Ady de Brower. Nuevamente yo solo le dí forma. Espero que les guste.


Todo Cambió

Interpreta Camila

(Por favor, si alguien conoce al autor de esta canción le agradeceré que me pase la información para darle el crédito)

Por Malinalli

El brillante piso reflejó la silueta masculina casi como un espejo. El muchacho corría desenfrenado, su corazón en una agitada carrera bombeaba sangre a cada rincón del atlético cuerpo. Era casi un niño, solo catorce años, sin embargo experimentaba algo que lo tenía totalmente sorprendido. Constantemente evocaba la imagen de la dulce chiquilla; la carrera había sonrojado sus mejillas y su cabello, siempre bien peinado, en esta ocasión estaba desordenado cayendo traviesamente sobre sus rostro.

Esa había sido una tarde tranquila. Había salido al jardín para charlar con su madre; o más bien: Con el recuerdo de su madre. Era una mañana de los primeros días de primavera. Pronto el rosedal florecería en todo se esplendor y la mansión respiraría el aroma delicado y dulce aroma de las rosas. De pronto un insistente sollozo llamó su atención. Sin poder explicarlo su corazón dio un brinco; había estado inquieto durante la mañana, pero era la expectativa de que algo sucedería, algo bueno. Las rosas parecían más alegres que nunca. Nuevamente el sollozo llamó su atención y la voz de una jovencita penetró no solo en sus oídos. Toda su presencia fue inundada por esa triste voz. La vio correr apretando sus ojos y sus blancas manos a modo de puño, como si quisiera perderse, desvanecerse en ese instante. Como si ella quisiese tornarse en el viento mismo para salir volando. Estaba huyendo de algo, pero al parecer ese algo formaba parte de ella. ¿Es posible que por más que corramos nunca podamos dejar atrás las penas? Anthony fue atraído como un imán hacia la delicada figura hasta que de pronto la vio caer.

La joven de aspecto bastante humilde, tirada en el suelo murmuraba sus penas. Había colocado sus brazos a modo de almohada y escondía su rostro atribulado que el jovencito había logrado vislumbrar antes de que ella cayera. Sin atreverse a interrumpirla, Anthony se sentó en una de las columnas de mármol que alegraban el Portal de las Rosas. Aún no podía comprender qué era lo que sentía. Por alguna razón deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos y protegerla de cualquier cosa que le estuviera causando semejante daño.

Sus entrañas rebosaban en una extraña combinación de dolor y gozo. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, le dolía mucho verla sufrir de tal manera.

-"No llores por favor pecosa, no llores por favor pecosa. Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras"- le dijo, citando las palabras que su madre le decía cuando era pequeño y que a su vez, le había dicho alguna vez, que su abuela siempre se lo decía a ella.

Un deleitable bienestar se apoderó de la jovencita. ¿De dónde proviene esa dulce voz? Ella había escuchado esa frase antes. Todavía sollozando limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y enfocó la vista en el dueño de esa voz que invadía su cuerpo, sus sentidos y su alma de manera avasallantemente cálida. Entre la niebla provocada por las lágrimas distinguió la varonil figurada añorada desde que era una niña, seis años atrás. De inmediato sonrió el jovencito, quien, sintió como si la suave brisa marina conocida en los navíos de los viajes de su padre se apoderara de él. La primavera empezaba en la vida de los jovencitos. Los aromas eran más penetrantes, la vista más hermosa y el calor delicadamente suave. Había algunas flores silvestres de colores diversos y las primeras rosas de la temporada; retoños de amor de flora y fauna por doquier. El sol se posó sobre la pareja incrementando el brillo de la fusión cielo-esmeralda de sus pupilas. Por un momento lo único que los jóvenes escucharon fue el trinar de las aves y el palpitar de sus corazones. Anthony fue quien reaccionó primero.

-Tal como lo pensé eres mucho más linda cuando ríes –dijo acercando su rostro peligrosamente. Nuevamente su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que creyó que la jovencita podría escucharlo. Tuvo miedo-. ¡Rayos! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué de pronto me he quedado sin habla? -, la sonrisa sincera de ella lo tranquilizó por un instante-. Sus ojos verdes. Sus grandes, brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes-, pensó el jovencito que estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de la señorita.

Ella empezó a decir quién sabe qué cosas sobre llorar y otras incoherencias. Él no podía entenderlas, en lo único que podía pensar era en ahogarse en esos ojos y abrazarse a ella para no liberarla nunca.

-¿Qué estoy pensando?- meditó el jovencito y, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos, Anthony desapareció-. Debo irme antes de que haga una locura y bese esos ojos, o peor aún: Me atreva a robarle el beso que se quedó preso en mis labios. Estuve a punto de liberarlo, de probar esa boca rosa –sonrió mientras corría- pero eso no es de caballeros.

De pronto Anthony se dio cuenta de algo-:

-¡Rayos! Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama- se quejó-. Debo volver, debo preguntarle cuál es su nombre- se dijo mientras corría de regreso; más cuando llegó al portal nuevamente, la chica ya no estaba. Presa de la conmoción corrió nuevamente a la mansión. Deseaba encerrarse en su mundo para cerrar los ojos y volver a verse reflejado en esas hermosas esmeraldas. Jamás se había sentido tan solo y jamás se había sentido tan bien acompañado al mismo tiempo. Quería llorar y reír. Nunca había estado tan triste y, al mismo tiempo nunca había sido tan feliz. De la misma forma que el blanco con el negro, los sentimientos del muchacho iban en un delicioso vaivén.

Todo cambio cuando te vi,

de blanco y negro al color me convertí

y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,

algo que no imaginaba,

fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada.

Había algo en esa chiquilla que le impedía dejar de mirarla. Cerraba sus ojos y la contemplaba, los abría y la encontraba escondida en cualquier rincón: Entre sus rosas, sonriéndole cuando se miraba el espejo, entremezclada con los rayos del sol. Todo, absolutamente todo traía el recuerdo de la sincera sonrisa. Esa noche soñó con ella; despertó para abrumarse en su dulce recuerdo. Él mismo anhelaba sumergirse en ella, pensar en la jovencita amalgamando sus miradas era un dulce momento. ¿Qué sentía por ella? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensarla? No sabía cómo llamar esa imperante necesidad de tenerla consigo. Un escalofrío tremendo fue la única respuesta de su cuerpo.

Todo tembló dentro de mí,

el universo escribió que fueras para mi,

y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,

algo que no imaginaba fue perder el control,

ciegamente pasó, y todo tuyo ya soy.

-¡Compórtate Anthony!- Se dijo al descubrir que su cuerpo adolescente empezaba a experimentar cambios provenientes de su naturaleza-. No es de caballeros pensar así de una dama. ¡Rayos! ¡No pude encontrarla! ¡No sé cómo se llama y la tengo clavada como una deliciosa daga en mi corazón! ¿Quién eres pecosa? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte? Algo me dice que volveré a verte. Ya han pasado tres días y no he sabido nada de ti; pero tengo la seguridad que pronto volveré a verte.

Anthony sonrió con esta esperanza. Contempló su cuerpo y resignado decidió que debía volver a darse un buen baño de agua fría.

-¡Esto no está bien! ¡No está bien!- Se dijo mientras tomaba una toalla decidido a sumergirse en la tina del baño.

El agua lo relajó. Su mente pensó con más claridad.

-¡Stear y Archie! ¡Claro! Debo preguntarles si la han visto. Probablemente ellos sepan quién es esa dulce jovencita.

Durante el desayuno Anthony no se atrevió a abordar el tema porque la tía abuela era una mujer muy perspicaz. No le temía; pero… ¿Qué le respondería a sus indagatorias? -. "Estoy buscando a no sé qué chica que vive en el pueblo de no sé dónde, hija de no sé quiénes que hace no sé qué cosa…" Nop… definitivamente esa no era una buena idea. Sería mejor esperar un poco.

El desayuno transcurrió entre risas de los primos hasta que la tía se despidió.

-Stear, Archie- dijo Anthony con curiosidad desmedida- quisiera preguntarle algo.

-Anthony, yo tengo algo qué hacer, ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?- Respondió Alistear un poco sonrojado.

-Yo también tengo un asunto importante- dijo el elegante de los Cornwell- debe ser pronto. La fiesta es mañana.

-¡La fiesta es mañana!- Repitió Anthony- ¡Rayos! ¡Y yo sigo sin saber dónde localizarla!- Pensó el muchacho decepcionadamente. Cuando levantó la vista para preguntar lo que deseaba, sus primos habían desaparecido cada uno por su propio camino pues podía escuchar que sus pasos se dirigían a diferentes direcciones.

Todo esa mañana, esa tarde y la mañana y parte de la tarde siguiente, Anthony estuvo sentado en el Portal de las Rosas con la esperanza de volver a verla.

Todo fue inútil. Anthony se sentía cansado. Estaba desanimado porque la jovencita no había vuelto por el portal y empezaba a perder toda esperanza de verla nuevamente. Se encerró taciturno en su cuarto y no quiso ver a nadie. Nuevamente su mente le jugaba tretas y una y otra vez se preguntaba dónde localizarla. Lo increíble era que mientras más pasaba el tiempo, la necesidad de saber algo de ella era más grande, sin embargo, las esperanzas más pequeñas. Pero no se daría por vencido; lo que sentía era algo por lo que valía la pena luchar. Anthony era un jovencito de firme convicciones y esto no lo detendría. "Debes ser paciente", le aconsejaba el corazón.

-Stear, Archie- resopló- ¿Dónde se mete ese par cuando más los necesito?

El Grandfather Clock marcó las cinco de la tarde. Era hora de empezar con el ritual de su arreglo personal. Su elegante tartán escocés yacía pulcramente extendido en el perchero. A Anthony le entusiasmaba todo lo que le recordara a Escocia, la tierra de sus antepasados. Amaba a su familia, su historia, la nobleza en el corazón de su abuelo y las entrañables caricias de su madre.

Una vez listo, Anthony se miró por última vez al espejo. Hacía algunos minutos que escuchaba las voces de los Cornwell en el pórtico de la mansión esperando por la chica que habían invitado cada uno. Pero Anthony no estaba entusiasmado por esa idea pues no había nadie por quién esperar.

-Elisa- dijo resignado- seguramente se arrojará sobre mí como sanguijuela y no me liberará. Ni pensar que Stear y Archie me ayuden, ni siquiera si estuvieran libres se apiadarían lo suficiente como para sacrificarse bailando con ella.

El muchacho levantó los hombros resignado a soportar la chillona voz de la señorita Legan. Aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que los invitados empezaran a llegar, sin embargo, Anthony continuaba escuchando las voces de los Cornwell que estaban, al parecer muy entusiasmados.

Contempló una vez más su imagen en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

-No puedo creer que Archie está allá abajo y no mirándose al espejo- musitó y luego rio abiertamente.

Sabía que era un muy buen mozo y se aseguró de que su atuendo estuviese en perfectas condiciones. Se divirtió un poco haciendo falsas reverencias para saludar a las damas y fue entonces que la vio: Dentro del espejo estaba la pecosa del portal. Ataviada como una princesa y lo miraba con una sonrisa enorme. La chica se sonrojó desbordando sus emociones mientras que, con nerviosismo, Anthony alcanzaba su mano para besarla. Justo cuando sus labios rozaron la nívea piel y un delicioso sentimiento se apoderó de él, Anthony salió del ensueño al escuchar la llegada de un auto.

Desde su ventana vio a sus primos inclinándose, pero no para saludar a Sarah o Elisa sino a… a… a… ¡A ella! El corazón del joven latió más de prisa y sin pensarlo salió corriendo hacia la entrada principal. Utilizó el barandal para deslizarse justo a tiempo porque de pronto escuchó a alguien llamándolo-:

-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! - gritaba Elisa mirando hacia todas direcciones. El joven apenas y pudo esconderse detrás de unos pilares. Cuando se aseguró que no había nadie continuó su travesía hacia la entrada.

Por un momento sus piernas desfallecieron y se recargó de uno de los pilares principales cruzando los brazos. Sus primos y la jovencita no habían notado su presencia. En verdad amaba a ese par, pero eso no impidió que una ráfaga de celos lo invadiera cuando los vio inclinarse para besar las manos de ella… su ella. La rubia entonces los miró con el brillo en sus ojos más grande que el sol al medio día y Anthony no pudo contenerse. Tenía que hacer algo; ese para la estaba acaparando.

-Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes - se atrevió a decir sin desviar su mirada de las esmeraldas que se habían quedado en su memoria desde el primer día-. Bien Anthony, ya pasaste lo más difícil: Lograr que ella te notara. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se hace ahora? ¡Rayos! - pensó nervioso- mi nombre es Anthony, Anthony Brower- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Y yo soy Candice White- la escuchó decir nerviosa.

_-¡Está tan nerviosa como yo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Vas bien Anthony!- nuevamente la contempló- por lo menos ya sabes cómo se llama, se dijo-. Y no podía llamarse de otra manera es tan dulce y tan blanca- pensó._

Algunos comentarios de sus primos y de Elisa, que finalmente lo había encontrado fueron contestados en automático por el joven. Lo único que podía pensar era en tenerla en sus brazos. Esa noche fue maravillosa.

Ahí estaban ambos, en medio del salón. No había palabras suficientes capaces de describir lo que sus corazones se gritaban:

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor,

tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida.

Antes que te ame más, escucha por favor,

¡Déjame decir que todo te di!

...y no hay como explicar pero menos notar,

simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi .

Candy y Anthony bailaron entre las rosas que podían percibir en sus mentes. Entre el cálido viento y la luz juguetona de los rayos solares; pero sobre todo, al compás que marcaban sus jóvenes corazones, sus tiernas miradas. No hubo declaraciones de palabras, solo la enorme satisfacción de finalmente haberse reunido. Ambos podían sentirlo, eso era suficiente. Nuevamente sintieron en sus corazones cómo Perséfone se acurrucaba en el regazo de Démeter. Estaban compenetrados totalmente con esta historia: Después de meses de encierro, de invierno, había libertad y calor en sus almas. Además, era como si ella buscara, al igual de Perséfone, la seguridad de un amor.

Las siguientes tardes estuvieron llenas de encuentros y desencuentros. Anthony buscaba cualquier pretexto para verla y ella para estar con él. Anthony y sus primos entonces se convirtieron en los paladines de la jovencita pero los sentimientos del jovencito se incrementaban cada día. Ya no podía ocultarlo. Habían pasado varios días y empezaba a distinguir que aquello se había convertido en su primer amor. Esa chica huérfana era increíble. Única. Inigualable. Fuerte y generosa. Sí, ahora lo sabía y no podía negarlo. Anthony Brower estaba enamorado de Candice White.

Me sorprendió todo de ti

de blanco, negro al color me convertí,

sé que no es fácil DECIR TE AMO

yo tampoco lo esperaba,

pero así es el amor.

Se lo tenía que decir. Su corazón latía con fuerza, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un mínimo roce con esa jovencita para mantenerse.

Fue entonces que la tía abuela Elroy se acercó al jardín para prohibir a los chicos que se siguieran frecuentando con esa jovencita. Les dijo que era una ladrona que ella misma había visto la evidencia.

-¡No! ¡Candy no es una ladrona! ¡No volveré a hablar contigo! - le gritó a la poderosa matriarca.

-Ella será enviada a México- sentenció la dama enérgicamente.

Unos buenos golpes de Anthony, Stear y Archie bastaron para que Neal Legan confesara.

-Vendré mañana a la diez- le advirtió Anthony enfurecido- tendrás que decir la verdad. Promételo por tu honor. Los paladines abandonaron la habitación del joven amparados por el manto de la noche tendido delicadamente.

Sin embargo, esa noche, Anthony no durmió bien. Una y otra vez se giraba en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño. Amaba a Candy y no permitiría que fuese enviada a un país extraño en donde se peleaba una guerra revolucionaria y se desarrollaban historias fantásticas sobre un tal Pancho Villa. ¡No! ¡Candy sería su novia! ¡Ella no iría a ningún lado! Su carácter impetuoso y valiente se apoderó de él. Sus ojos brillaron desafiantes. Era un Andrew… de eso no cabía duda.

La falta de sueño lo hizo levantarse. Con cuidado se escabulló por el balcón. Con sumo cuidado tomó su blanco corcel y se dirigió hasta el establo de los Legan para ofrecer consuelo a la pecosa. Amaba tenerla en sus brazos, sentir sus pequeño cuerpo acurrucarse en su pecho, enredar sus dedos en sus rizos y, sobre todo, perderse en sus esmeraldas. Tenía que decirle que ella no iría a ningún lado. Que él no lo permitiría.

La vio dormir con un gesto de tristeza.

-Candy, Candy- la llamó.

-¿Anthony?- respondió dormida.

-Despierta Candy por favor. Necesito hablarte- susurró en su oído y se animó a continuar-: No lo entiendo. No sé qué sucedió pero me tienes atrapado. No quiero que te vayas. No lo permitiré- su voz a medio tono, en los oído de la chica la trajeron de su sueño. Ella abrió sus ojos.

-Anthony- sonrió sorprendida.

-Candy -, el jovencito no pudo más y la tomó en sus brazos apretándola hacia su pecho, como si temiera que la fueran a arrancar de su lado. ¿Acaso era ley tener que perder a quienes amaba?-. Candy- dijo son el volumen más bajo y dulce del que fue capaz, levantando el mentón de la chica para perderse en su mirada. Ella amaba ese cielo que ofrecía paz a su alma- no puedo explicarlo, no puedo entenderlo. No tengo idea de lo que sucedió. Solo sé que me gustas. Me gustas mucho- había unas palabras atoradas en su garganta que, con un poco de esfuerzo salieron-: Te amo. No puedo permitir que te vayas.

-Anthony- respondió ella- tú también me gustas-. Confesó la muchacha y… - entonces sus ojos se humedecieron…

-¿Y? –Preguntó el joven emocionado, sin parpadear, sin permitirse perderse ese brillo que estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Estaban sentados en la cama, con una de sus manos Anthony sostenía el mentón de Candy y con la otra la atraía hacia él por la cintura mientras que ella tenía ambas manos recargadas en el pecho del muchacho.

-Y…y…y… también te amo- respondió la rubia sintiendo como todos los colores se apoderaban de su rostro.

Simplemente pasó y todo tuyo ya soy.

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor,

tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida,

antes que te ame más, escucha por favor

déjame decir que todo te di ...

y no hay cómo explicar pero menos notar,

simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi ...

todo cambió..cuando te vi...

-Candy- Anthony acarició el rostro que amaba y se acercó peligrosamente- no podía más. Tenía que decírtelo. Debías saber cuán importante eres en mi vida.

-Anthony- la jovencita estaba temblando y no era de frío- yo he tenido estas frases apenas controladas. En más de una ocasión he querido gritártelo.

-¿Puedo besarte?- le rogó sin estar seguro de lo que había pedido.

-¿Besarme? - súbitamente Candy sintió su piel erizarse y Anthony también distinguió este estremecimiento.

-Está bien Candy- trató de tranquilizarla- no lo haré- le dijo pero sus manos no se movía. Sus ojos seguían clavados en ella. De pronto sintió una delicada humedad, cálida y temblorosa sobre sus labios. Anthony se sorprendió y lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder tan dulcemente como pudo a la caricia de los labios de Candy. Fue algo tierno, hasta un tanto infantil. Ninguno de los dos abrió su boca; tan solo sus labios se rozaron como el beso del agua de lluvia.

Sonrieron llenos de esperanza y de amor. Se despidieron esperando verse la mañana siguiente inundados por la complicidad.

Toda esperanza se vino abajo cuando, antes del medio día, los primos Andrew tocaban sus gaitas en una solitaria colina. Candy había partido con el recuerdo de un único beso y atesorando todo el amor que su joven mantenía vivo, vibrante y ebúrneo.

Anthony entonces supo el porqué de su deseo por verla, por hablarle, por confesarle lo que sentía por ella.

-Iré por ti a México Candy. Te lo juro. Espérame amor- le suplicó al compás de las notas de las gaitas.

-Sí Anthony. Te esperaré- le respondió ella desde la carreta. El corazón del muchacho percibió su respuesta. Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Te amo Candy. No lo olvides- rogó nuevamente en su corazón.

-Yo también te amo. Eres el amor de mi vida- tampoco lo olvides.

Ambos muchachos lloraron en silencio su separación y son su mano derecha cada uno rozó suavemente sus labios.

Anthony había cambiado. Todo a su alrededor había cambiado. Era un hombre nuevo; se enfrentaría a todo por ella. Había entregado su corazón sin darse cuenta cómo había sucedido y ahora lo sentía partirse lentamente. Él recogería cada trozo y haría un corazón fuerte. Resistiría. La recuperaría para no dejarla ir nunca más. Escondió las lágrimas, se tragó su nudo en la garganta y tocó la gaita hasta que la Luna apareció en el cenit. Sus primos lo acompañaron en silencio todo ese tiempo, le permitieron despedirse. Respetaron su dolor y, además: Lo compartieron.

Simplemente pasó y todo tuyo ya soy.

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo,

tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida.

**Malinalli, Marzo 09.**


End file.
